Finding Myself With You
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Everything changed when Edward left. Bella was left broken, and after hitting rock bottom she leaves Forks to move in with her cousin Tyler. Hopefully, Ipswich will be exactly what she needs to find herself.


Author's Note

Happy Mother's day! I hope you all had a wonderful day!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella got out of the car as she arrived in front of the large mansion. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves and turned to look at her cousin, her best friend, Tyler. Everyone had always joked they were twins, they looked so alike, and acted the same that it was easily believable. "Are you sure I can do this, Ty?" Bella asked as she closed the car door. She hadn't been in Ipswich since she was 4, and the memories were a blur to her. She doubted anyone but her aunt would remember who she was. "I should've stayed in Forks." Bella stated her eyes filling with tears, she wanted to get better. She wanted to find herself again, but Ipswich seemed too overwhelming now that she was here. Edward had taken her and broken her to pieces after he left, and now she wanted to get better, but maybe she could've gotten better in Forks.

"And be constantly remind about the bad memories?" Tyler responded, he shook his head. "You're better off here with me and mom. I need my best friend, Izzy bear."

Bella's heart melted at the name, "Okay. About school?"

"We're still on winter break so you won't have to worry about that just yet, you have some time to get used to the idea of being in town." Tyler said with a smirk as he was prepared to do whatever it took to keep his cousin from running away. "Come on, let's get you settled in and then we can catch up on movies. I've been wanting to watch this horror one for a while, and I think you might like it."

Bella smiled and grabbed her backpack as she followed after Tyler inside. After their uncle died a few years ago, Bella knew her aunt, Charlie's sister, hadn't been doing well. Tyler was doing fine, but it coming back seemed to be a way to fill the home back up with a refreshing sense of family.

Bella laughed as she and Tyler had left her bags on the floor and situated themselves on her bed and popped in a movie. Deciding unpacking would be useless if she was just going to pack up to move into the dorms in a couple of weeks.

"Oh no! Come on! She should've just ran, and everyone knows you're supposed to run zig zag, not in a straight line." Bella said as she scoffed at the movie.

Tyler laughed, "But if she survived, what's the point in the movie?"

"Either way, this is awful," Bella said she leaned against Tyler's shoulder and kept her eyes on the screen, this was her new home. Beside her cousin would always be where she would be safe. Bella jumped up as the last male was killed. "See! The girl should've died already, are you telling me this 200 pound man can't fight the killer, but this 125 pound girl can easily beat the shit out of him?"

Tyler laughed, this is why he had been wanting to watch this movie with her. They would usually just skype with each other during a movie, but it was never the same, being in person with each made everything better. "Just shut up and watch the movie, Izzy." He laughed as she muttered something under her breath and leaned back against him.

As the movie ended Bella had already fallen asleep against Tyler. Tyler laughed lightly and got out from under her. He pulled the blankets over her and left the room heading to the kitchen to get something to eat before he too headed to bed.

Tyler held the sandwich to his mouth and just as he was about to take a bite, he heard a screeching noise from upstairs. He set it down and as quickly as he could he jogged up the stairs taking the steps two at a time. He entered Bella's room to see her thrashing around on the bed. He quickly pinned down her arms, "Izzy!" Tyler yelled trying to get her to wake up and calm down. "IZZY! It's me! Come on, wake up."

"Ty?" Bella asked as she opened her eyes, tears began to slip from her eyes as she remembered the nightmare she had been having. She wrapped her arms around Tyler and cried into his chest.

"It's okay, I got you Izzy." Tyler said, he didn't know exactly what this Edward had done to his baby cousin, but he would figure it out, and when he did he'd hurt him for hurting his cousin.

-Page Break-

"Come on, just to get a bite to eat!" Tyler said as he tried to convince Bella to go to Nicky's with him, he was dying for one of their burgers.

Bella sighed relenting to her cousin's wishes. "Fine, just let me change, I can't go out in my sweats."

"Yes!" Tyler said he jumped up and kissed his cousin's cheek. "Hurry up!"

Bella smiled and hurriedly put on a pair of skinny jeans with a colored V-neck. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail so it wouldn't be in her face all day. She headed downstairs with a smile on her face, the nightmares had lessened the week she had been here and she had been smiling more because of her cousin. "Ty!" Bella shouted as she came down the stairs. "I'm ready to go."

"I'm outside," Tyler yelled, Bella headed out smiling as her cousin was already in his hummer. "Come on, get in."

Bella rolled her eyes, and got in the monster of a vehicle. Arriving at Nicky's Bella was more than pleased that the place was slightly empty. "You know this is a bar, right?"

"Yeah, but we'll be fine," Tyler said, he paused and looked to Bella, "Don't give me the "my father's a cop" line. We're here for food and maybe some pool, not drinking. Uncle Charlie shouldn't really have anything to argue about."

He motioned for Bella to follow him inside he ordered himself a burger and ordered his dear cousin a veggie burger. "I can't believe you're still doing this vegetarian thing." Tyler said as he set up the pool table while they waited for their food.

"I've been doing it for years, what made you believe I would stop?" Bella asked as she grabbed a pool stick handing one to Tyler.

"The fact that meat tastes awesome," Tyler replied he looked to Bella, "You can go first."

"Big mistake," Bella said with a smile. She looked quizzically at the table and made her first move, she laughed at Tyler's groan as he obviously forgot how good she was at this game.

Time passed their burgers half eaten as they played their game that was coming close to an end.

Reid entered the bar with Caleb and Pogue. "Are you sure he's here?" Caleb asked as he looked around the place.

"Yeah, his mom said he came here to get a bite to eat," Reid replied as he did the same as Caleb.

"Where the hell has that boy been this last week, we haven't heard a thing from him." Pogue said.

"More like who has he been with?" Reid said as his eyes landed on the brunette that was with his friend.

"No way that's baby boy's girl," Caleb said as he looked at the brunette, his relationship with Sarah having ended close to a month ago after her indiscretion with Aaron Abbot, he was free to look at anyone he wished. And at this very moment, he was appreciating the beauty of the girl beside Tyler.

"He'd has to have some skill landing a girl like that," Pogue said as he along with the other two watched the two interact.

Reid shook his head in disbelief as he watched the girl laugh at something Tyler said. "I'm intrigued." Reid said before heading their way.

Tyler sighed as he saw his friends coming closer, he could see Bella tense and take a step back. There was a reason he hadn't introduced her to his friends, ever. "Hey guys." Tyler greeted the three of them. "Izzy, these are my friends, Reid, Pogue and Caleb. Guys, this is my little cousin, Bella."

"Little cousin," Reid said in realization as he saw the resemblance between the two.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." Pogue said as he politely nodded at Bella.

"We didn't know you were going to be in town," Caleb said having heard the stories of Tyler's cousin before.

"It wasn't really planned," Bella responded she shifted from foot to foot as she grew more uncomfortable with the four boy's attention on her. "If you'll excuse me." Bella left quickly feeling slightly overwhelmed at the introductions, she wasn't expecting that when she agreed to go out. She headed to the bathroom deciding to try and get a grip on herself.

"Way to go assholes," Tyler said to his friends as he set his pool stick down on the table. Tyler knew that right now Bella was like a baby animal, if you startle her she'd run. He hadn't expected for them to come find him, he knew Bella wasn't exactly prepared to be near anyone.

"What? We didn't do anything?" Pogue said as he looked at Tyler confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tyler asked as he leaned against the table, his eyes set on the bathrooms where his cousin had disappeared to.

"Your mom said you were here," Reid explained, "We haven't seen you since the last day of school before break, we got worried."

"It's almost Christmas, and we were wondering what you were up to," Caleb added.

"We can see now that you were busy. Why didn't you say anything about her being in town?" Pogue asked.

"Because if I did, you'd invite her to one of your holiday parties," Tyler said, Bella would feel inclined to go, but would be nervous the whole time they were there, and Tyler wanted to have a good holiday with his cousin.

"And that's a problem because?" Reid asked.

"My cousin isn't like other girls. She doesn't like those type of parties, she doesn't like the attention. I wouldn't put her through that," Tyler replied, his head snapped as he heard a male scream and saw his cousin holding onto her shirt which had been ripped down the middle. Her arms were crossed over her chest trying to cover herself. Tyler ran over and looked at his cousin. "What the hell happened?"

"Grabby hands over here, thought it'd be fun to grab me. I kicked him in the balls and on his way down he grabbed my shirt and ripped it," Bella said holding on tighter to her shirt as she was surrounded by the boys.

Reid shrugged off his top shirt and handed it to Bella. He always wore a long sleeve under his shirt so there wasn't really a problem giving Bella his top shirt. Bella blushed lightly as she accepted the shirt. "Thanks." She muttered as she walked back into the bathroom to change.

Tyler looked to the man on the floor and kicked him hard in the gut. He was about to hit him again, when he was stopped by Bella as she came back out, Reid's baggy shirt covering most of her form. "Leave the jackass alone, Ty. Let's just go home."

"Yeah," Tyler said he looked at his friends, "I'll see you guys later."

Bella looked to Reid, "Thank you, I'll get this back to you."

"Don't worry about it. It looks better on you than it does on me." Reid replied, he smirked wider as she blushed at his words and left with Tyler.

Caleb shook his head, at Reid. "Why even try, man? Tyler would kill you if you tried to get with his cousin."

The three boys watched as the man stumbled to his feet only to fall back down. "Have you ever seen, Tyler hit anyone? He'd murder you if you try something." Pogue said as he saw the man try and stumble to his feet.

Reid shrugged, "It'd be worth it."

-Break-

Tyler looked over at his cousin as she had pulled her feet under Reid's shirt. "You can take that off you know." Tyler said as he watching his cousin.

Bella smiled at Tyler and shrugged, "It's warm."

Tyler rolled his eyes and put in the movie they were going to watch, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Sit. Let's watch this movie. Pizza should be here any minute."

Tyler smiled and threw himself on the couch next to Bella, "I can't believe you're making me watch a romantic comedy."

"You picked the crappy horror movie, and I watched it beginning to end." Bella said, "Now shut up."

Bella stood up, as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." She looked over at Tyler who only nodded, he liked the movie more than he would admit. Bella headed towards the door expecting it to be the pizza man. Bella opened the door to see Reid. She blushed as she was still in his shirt. "Hey." She looked at the pizza in his hands. "You deliver pizzas?"

"No, I got here just as the pizza guy did," Reid said he smirked as she saw her fidget in his shirt. Her legs were exposed as she was probably wearing pajama shorts underneath. "So, can I come in? Or do I have to stay outside the rest of the night?"

Bella blushed, "Sorry, come in." She took the pizza from his hands and headed for the living room where she and Tyler were holed up. "I'll go change so you can have your shirt back."

"No." Reid said, grabbing her arm to stop her from dashing up the stairs. "It looks good on you, keep it."

Bella smiled, "Thanks, it would've sucked to let it go, it's really warm."

Reid laughed and let go of her arm following her into the living room.

"Pizza here?" Tyler asked his eyes not moving from the screen.

"Yeah, I invited the delivery guy to join us." Bella said as she set the pizza down.

Tyler's head jerked up and he sighed as he saw it was Reid, "Hey, man. What are you doing here?"

"Caleb and Pogue are hanging out, didn't want to be a part of that. Thought I'd come see what you two are doing." Reid said he took a seat beside Bella who had already grabbed a slice of pizza.

Tyler nodded, "We're watching a horrible movie."

Bella scoffed, "If it's horrible, I'll take it off and we can watch something else."

"No! We got this far, let's finish it," Tyler said he leaned forward and grabbed Bella's slice of pizza before she could take a bite.

Bella rolled her eyes and got another slice, she leaned into the couch and continued to watch the movies. She laughed at the comments Reid made throughout the rest of the movie.

Reid smiled as Bella leaned against his shoulder and began to fall asleep. They were on their third movie and it was late, but he had been having fun making snide comments with Bella and Tyler. Reid looked down at Bella as she moved close to him. He moved his arm around her shoulders and turned back to the movie. This had been the most intimate had been with someone, his usual actions consisted of sleeping with the girl and leaving immediately. He had never actually cuddled with someone, and he found it enjoyable with Bella.

Reid turned his head as he saw Tyler glaring at him as he gestured for Reid to follow him. He slowly moved off the couch careful not to wake Bella and followed Tyler out of the living room.

"Not. My Cousin. Reid." Tyler said through gritted teeth as they were far enough away not to be heard by Bella. "She's been through enough. She doesn't need your crap."

Reid rolled his eyes, "How do you know I'm even going to pull anything with her?"

"Because you're you!" Tyler said he was about to continue his argument when a scream filled the air. Running quickly Tyler made it to the living room in time to see his baby cousin thrashing around. Floods of tears were coming out of her closed eyes. "I got you Izzy." Tyler moved and picked her up he pushed past Reid and walked up the stairs she was still asleep but the nightmare had stopped. He set her down on her bed and covered her. He pushed Reid out of her room and closed the door being careful not to make any noise that would wake her up. "It's normal." Tyler said as he walked with Reid to his bedroom. "They're just nightmares, they pass."

"That was a nightmare?" Reid asked looking towards Bella's door.

Tyler nodded, "Izzy's always been a sleep talker, and when she gets nightmares she screams. According to her and her dad, they've gotten better." He turned to Reid, "It's late, you staying the night?"

"You're letting me stay?" Reid asked, "Really?"

Tyler shrugged, "My cousin likes you, so she must see some redeeming quality in you. But for the sake of our friendship, don't hurt my cousin."

Reid held his hands up in surrender. "I like her, she's pretty cool. I'll stay in the guest room."

\- Break-

Reid headed down the stairs it was early in the morning, but the smells coming from the kitchen were enough to wake him and motivate him to head down stairs. He walked silently into the kitchen and saw Bella mixing something in the blender. She had a pair of headphones on that were attached to her phone blocking her from hearing him enter.

Bella sang softly as she prepared breakfast. She turned to grab the milk and stopped instantly as she made eye contact with Reid. She blushed and pulled out her earphones. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I stayed the night," Reid said entering the kitchen completely, he smirked at the blush on Bella's cheeks it was something he would never tire of seeing on her. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip, pancakes." Bella said with a smile. "Ty likes these, we used to make these together when we were kids. Do you like them? If you don't, I can make just plain ones."

Reid laughed and took a seat on the counter, "It's good with me, Bella."

Bella nodded and continued she looked to Reid, "You want to help?"

"Not really, I've never cooked in my life. I might ruin it." Reid responded, he noticed she was no longer in his shirt and that disappointed him. He looked at her as she laughed and began to flip the pancakes. He would try to get that sound to happen again. "So why does Tyler call you Izzy if your name is Bella?"

"Oh, my full name is Isabella," Bella explained, "I just never liked my full name, so I shortened it to Bella, Tyler never liked calling me Bella so he called me Izzy instead."

"Isabella," Reid said he smirked at the glare Bella sent him. "I like it."

Bella rolled her eyes, and continued to make breakfast.

"So, how long are in Ipswich for?" Reid asked as he grabbed a piece of bacon that Bella had already cooked.

"I'm staying for the rest of my senior year," Bella said, "I umm, my dad and my aunt agreed it would be best if I stayed here with Tyler."

"You didn't want to come?" Reid asked.

He saw something flash in her eyes and then she shook her head. "I wanted to come here, I love Ty. He's been my best friend, I like being near him. It's refreshing to be somewhere different. I'm new here, I don't have prejudgments made about me here, no one here gives me those pitying looks."

"Why would they?" Reid asked, he immediately regretted his decision as he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. "Forget that question, and let's go back to Tyler being your best friend."

Bella smiled in thanks, "Tyler and I we didn't see each other much in person, but we talk every day. Through the phone, letters, pictures, texting, skyping. We're best friends."

Reid talked to Bella as she made pancakes questioning her on silly little things avoiding any topic he thought would disturb her. He really was beginning to enjoy their time together.

-Page Break-

Reid joined Caleb and Pogue as they stood off to the side in the large ballroom. It was Christmas Eve and they were at Caleb's home taking part in the annual Christmas party that was taking place.

"You guys heard from, Tyler? Is he coming tonight?" Caleb asked looking around.

"I haven't heard anything, I haven't seen him since the night at Nicky's." Pogue replied.

"They're both coming. Tyler's mom is sick, so they're attending on their own." Reid replied taking a sip of his drink.

"How do you know this?" Caleb asked Reid.

"I asked Bella this morning, and that was what she told me," Reid replied with a shrug. Since their talk during the making of breakfast earlier in the week, they hadn't been able to stop talking to talking to each other.

"Tyler's actually letting you talk to her?" Caleb asked a bit surprised.

"Tyler doesn't control her," Reid replied, "But, if you must know he has no problem with our friendship."

"Friendship?" Pogue asked, "You're not trying to get in the girl's pants."

Reid was about to reply when he could sense her coming in. He smiled as she was in a dark blue dress that fit her perfectly, her hair was down and perfectly curled. She was smiling at Tyler who was speaking to her. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Caleb and Pogue who both were identical smirk. "What?" He asked as he kept an eye on Bella.

"You were staring," Pogue said with a laugh.

"More like drooling," Caleb responded laughing with Pogue.

"Hey guys," Tyler said he walked up to them with Bella.

"Hello," Bella said with a warm smile she looked to Reid and her smile brightened. "What are you guys doing all the way over here?"

"Pretending to be busy before they drag us onto the dancefloor," Caleb replied, "It's good to see you again, Bella."

"You too," Bella replied with a smile. She stayed talking to the guys for a large portion of the night. She watched as one by one they were dragged to the dance floor. Soon it was just her and Reid. She looked surprised as Reid reached for her hand lacing their fingers together.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked in fright as Reid was leading her towards the dancefloor.

"We're going to dance," Reid insisted as he turned around and put his arm around Bella's waist. While keeping their hands interlocked together. "Calm down, it's just a dance."

"I hate dancing," Bella said she looked down at her feet wanting to be sure not to trip over herself. Reid let go of her hand to tip her chin up to look at him.

"Don't look down, it'll only psych you out. Keep your eyes on me," Reid said he smirked, "I'm something good to look at."

Bella laughed lightly, as her hands went around Reid's neck, "Little conceited aren't you?"

"Just a bit," Reid replied, "Now, I'm going to twirl you, try not to freak out." Bella laughed as Reid did as he said and twirled her. Her breath hitched as this time she was much closer to him.

Bella meet Reid's gaze and for the first time in a long time, the pain in her chest was gone. She felt so happy in this moment. As the music ended Bella smiled up at Reid, "Thank you for the dance."

"Anytime," Reid said he stepped back and put his hand on Bella's back leading her off the dancefloor. He ignored the glare he got from Tyler as they approached him.

Reid watched as Bella danced with Tyler, this was a turning point. He would do whatever it took to make Bella Swan his.

Reid approached the Simms residence early Christmas morning. He had a small gift in his pocket meant for Bella. He knocked on the door and was more than happy to see Bella open the door. She was in her pajamas, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun, but she looked so beautiful. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Reid." She stepped aside, "Come in, Ty and I are in the living room. My aunt is still sleeping. She's still not feeling too well."

Reid followed Bella into the living room. He noticed the guitar leaning against the couch, "Who got that?"

"I did," Bella said with a bright beam. "I play, but my old one broke a few months ago. Ty got me this so I could start playing again."

Reid smiled as Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit beside her. Reid smiled as he saw Tyler fiddling with a laptop he surely got from his mother. Reid watched as Bella tried tuning the guitar, the smile on her face was a beautiful sight to behold. He watched as Tyler stood mumbling about needing something to eat. Reid decided now that they were alone was the best time to give Bella her gift.

He pulled out the small box and handed it to Bella, "Merry Christmas Bella."

Bella turned and looked at the small box that now sat in her hands, "You didn't have to get me anything, Reid."

"I wanted to," Reid said, he watched amused as she slowly unwrapped the box. She opened it slowly and her eyes widened at the gift. It was a simple diamond necklace, it was perfect. "You told me you liked the simple things, I saw this and thought it was perfect for you."

Bella looked to Reid and moved, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love it, thank you." She pulled back and smiled at Reid, "Put it on me?"

Reid smiled and took the necklace from Bella, he moved closer and put the necklace on her, keeping his eyes on her as he did so. He looked down at the necklace that look absolutely perfect on her. "It's perfect."

Bella smiled and reached for the necklace playing with the diamond that was now wrapped around her neck. She looked to Reid and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Bella's heart beat picked up as she was so close to Reid, her eyes quickly flickered to his lips they were so close to her own. She looked up to meet his eyes and her heart beat picked up at his gaze. Bella leaned closer and she was more than relieved when his lips met hers. Her hands rested on his chest as his tangled in her hair.

Bella pulled back and fear bubbled up in her chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Reid smiled, "Don't say that." He tipped Bella's chin so she would look at him, his hand moved to cup her cheek and he kissed her. This time it was softer and slower than before. Although he had kissed many girls in the past, this kiss with Bella was perfect. He pulled back and smiled at her flushed face. He ran his finger over the blush on her cheek. "Let me do this properly," He said catching Bella's attention. "Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night, as in a date."

Bella smiled, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, so what do you say?" Reid asked.

Bella smiled, "I would love to." She smiled as Tyler came back into the room and things seemed to go back to normal. Bella didn't miss how Reid's arms stayed around her waist, or how he had to be touching her in some way. She enjoyed being so close to him, to feel so wanted. Reid made her feel beautiful, and that was something she hadn't felt with Edward.

-Page Break-

Bella fidgeted as she finished putting her school uniform on. Due to late enrollment she had gotten a room of her own. She looked in the mirror and eyed the skirt she was wearing, she felt ridiculous. She smiled as there was knock on the door, it hadn't been more than a week since their date, but since they had barely gone a day without seeing each other, things had moved quickly between them. It hadn't taken long for Reid to ask her to be his girlfriend, and so far Bella was more than happy with the title of Reid's girlfriend.

The only person who really knew they were dating was Tyler who seemed to be accepting of the new relationship between the two. Bella opened the door to reveal Reid, she smiled at his uniform, "Are these things necessary?" She said as she pulled at her skirt.

Reid grinned, "I like it on you, so I would say they're very much necessary."

Bella laughed and let Reid in, "I feel weird in this, I mean it's freezing out and I'm wearing a skirt."

Reid chuckled and took a seat and looked at Bella. She looked beautiful in anything, but he did enjoy the look of her in the uniform. He caught the pillow that was thrown at him. "What?"

"You're staring!" Bella said with a smile. "I'm going to go get breakfast."

Reid smiled and stood, "Let's go then." Reid put his arms around Bella's waist as they walked through the halls. "You know, technically, we're one of those cheesy couples that wears matching outfits."

Bella smiled, "But, it's not by choice, so I don't think it really counts."

"It counts," Reid replied, he took Bella's backpack as she got her breakfast.

"You're not going to eat?" Bella asked as they walked towards a table.

"No, I have gym as my first period class and I don't think it'd be wise." Reid replied, he laughed as Bella wrinkled her nose at the aspect of gym.

"I'm so glad I got out of that," Bella said as she sat down, she smiled as Reid sat down beside her.

"You did?" Reid asked disappointed, "its swimming season and I was looking forward to seeing you in gym."

Bella laughed, "I asked to take another elective, so they placed me in music."

"You know, they have to perform every year for the dances." Reid said he saw Bella's eyes go wide, "It's a mandatory thing. That's why no one takes those classes."

Bella groaned, "I should've know this sooner."

Reid kissed Bella, it was soft at first, but it didn't take long for it deepen. "You'll be more than perfect."

Bella blushed as she looked at Reid, "Thanks." She was about to kiss Reid when she heard the voice of her cousin.

"Please, not when I'm around," Tyler said as he took a seat in front of them.

"Than please leave," Reid responded with a smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes and began to eat her breakfast sandwich. Ignoring the talk of swim team Reid and Tyler were having.

"I heard Uncle Charlie is coming soon," Tyler said casually he looked to Reid and laughed. "He got a week off at the station."

"He hasn't told me anything," Bella said as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Well, I think I'll be gone for that week of his stay," Reid announced, Bella laughed at his statement.

"You're not scared of my dad are you?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Bella, I'm not exactly meet the parent's material," Reid announced.

"Uncle Charlie will like you," Tyler said he laughed, "I'm joking I'll be utterly surprised if he doesn't shoot you."

Bella glared at Tyler and then looked to Reid, "You don't have to meet my dad, Reid. But you should know that I think he would like you." Bella looked to the clock. "I have to go, I have to get to that damn music class early." Bella kissed Reid and waved to her cousin before she disappeared.

'You're not going to offer to walk her to class?" Tyler asked Reid.

"I would, but she's all about being able to do things for herself. If I offered, it would've made her angry with me, so I won't offer." Reid said with a shrug. "I know her better than you'd think."

"So you know about Forks?" Tyler asked as he opened his water bottle.

Reid nodded as a flash of anger shone through his eyes, "About the asshole who dumped her in the woods the day after her birthday? The one who's entire family moved away the instance after the breakup and didn't even say goodbye to her. Yeah, she told me about them after I asked what the nightmares were about."

Tyler nodded and looked down at his hands. "Renee abandoned Bella when she was 10, that's when the problem started. Bella's been living with her grandmother, she moved in with Charlie not that long ago. Izzy's always had abandonment issues, but what that family did to her, it just broke her. I went to see her for Halloween, she was a wreck. A literal zombie. It took me months to convince Charlie that she would be better off here with a clean slate. He agreed at Thanksgiving when Bella heard him talking with me. She agreed to come. She was okay when she got here, but she's back to her old self with you. Charlie wouldn't care what you do or anything of the sort, he'll be happy that you make Bella happy."

Reid smirked, "Is this you being approving of me dating Bella?"

"Just don't fuck it up, man. For some reason, she really likes you." Tyler said.

Reid turned serious. "I won't mess this up."

-Page Break-

Bella tapped her foot impatiently as it had been close two months since Christmas. She was finally going to be able to see her dad again.

"Hey," Reid said putting his hand on Bella's knee to steady her movements. "You're about to jump out of your seat."

Bella looked over at Reid and blushed lightly. "Sorry, it's just. I missed him." She finally looked over at what Reid was wearing. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that covered his tattoos. "Are you purposely covering your tattoos from my dad?"

Reid nodded his head, "Parents don't exactly approve of that, and I rather not have your father hate me."

Bella smiled she took Reid's sleeve and rolled it up revealing his tattoo she did the same with the other hand. "My dad hates a lot of things, but he's always trusted mine and Tyler's judgement. We both like you, so he will too." Bella leaned up and kissed Reid she pulled back when she heard Tyler's Hummer outside. She hopped up immediately and flew out the door. "DAD!" Bella yelled happy to see her father again, Christmas hadn't been the same without him.

Charlie pulled back stun as Bella reached him and gave him a tight hug. Tyler had mentioned on the ride back that she was better, but he didn't think she'd be so happy. He didn't question it long and just hugged his daughter. "How you doing, Bells?"

Bella smiled, "I'm great. I'm really good." She paused as Tyler headed inside wanting to talk to her dad alone. "Thank you, for letting me come here. It's been the best."

"Tyler said you've had a good time here," Charlie said, "He said you haven't bothered with the thought of Edward."

Bella nodded she was proud she hadn't flinched at Edward's name like she had done before. "What I had with Edward, it wasn't good. He manipulated me, he tore me down, and emotionally abused me. I see that now, dad. I understand that I didn't love Edward, I thought I did, but it was just what he wanted me to think."

"What brought all this all on?" Charlie asked as he looked at his daughter, there was some sort of glow around her. "What made you finally realize the truth?"

"I'm not in love dad, at least not yet," Bella said she smiled to her dad and shrugged. "I'm dating someone, and he's great. I don't feel suffocated by them or feel like I'm worthless. I just... when I was with Edward I had to examine everything I did. I had to try to be perfect. I don't feel like that anymore. I know this may seem sudden to you dad, but I'm happy. Really and truly happy, the nightmares are almost nonexistence. My grades are back up, I feel good."

Charlie only smiled at Bella, "I'm happy for you Bells."

Bella smiled, "Come inside, Aunt Rosalind is ready to see you, she's been cooking all day."

Charlie followed his energetic daughter inside. He was met by his sister, Tyler and another boy. Charlie hugged his sister, and turned to the final boy he hadn't met yet.

"This is Reid," Tyler said introducing him he gave Charlie a look.

Charlie nodded, "Nice to meet you, son."

"You too, Mr. Swan," Reid said he shook Charlie hand.

"Call me Charlie, Son." Charlie replied, he nodded to the boy and then looked to Bella who smiled at him.

"Let me show you to your room, Charles." Rosalind taking Charlie's hand and leading them away. "Bring the bags, Tyler."

Tyler groaned, and grabbed the bags.

Bella smiled at Reid and hugged him. "You're pretty great you know."

Reid smirked, "Now, I've heard that before."

Bella laughed, "Don't be a jerk." She stepped back and smiled at him, she leaned up and kissed him. "Come on, help me set the table."

"I thought I was a guest," Reid said as he walked after Bella. He put his hands around her waist and brought her back to press against his chest as they walked.

"You're here so often, you're no longer a guest," Bella replied she smiled as she pulled out the plates and handed them to Reid. "So, do you know how to set these up?"

"Yeah, my mom taught me to do it when I was younger," Reid said.

Bell laughed, "Okay, so teach me."

Reid smiled, "No, I don't think I will. I have some pride knowing I know how to do something you don't."

"I'll wing it than," Bella said she smiled and took some of the plates and began to set them up.

Charlie walked quietly beside Tyler as they went to the dining room. He heard something he hadn't heard in a long time. Bella's carefree laughter.

"Oh you suck at this," Reid said with a laugh.

"This doesn't count, you've had years of practice," Bella responded. She squealed as Reid began to tickle her.

"Admit it, I'm better than you at this!" Reid said.

"Okay! I give!" Bella said she laughed as Reid stopped tickling her, "Here, you can finish than."

Reid smiled and kissed Bella, "Good, I'm awesome at this."

"He's really good with her isn't' he?" Charlie said as he watched their interaction.

"He knows her really well. There's a kid at school, his name is Aaron, and he started harassing Bella. Bella threatened him, and Reid let her stand up for herself." Tyler smiled, "It didn't last long because in gym class Aaron made a crude comment and Reid gave him a purple eye. He said if Bella wasn't there to defend herself he would do it for her."

Charlie smiled, "And how does he treat her?"

"Like a human being. He treats her different, he listens when she goes off on something. He doesn't make fun of the fact that she's a vegetarian. He doesn't judge her over nightmares, he sees her as her." Tyler said he smiled, "Reid has been my best friend since kindergarten, Uncle Charlie. I hate the thought of Izzy dating, especially after Edward, but she seems so happy to be with Reid, and she brings out the good in him."

"He's not into any funny business, right? No gangs…" Charlie asked Tyler.

Tyler laughed quietly as he and Charlie left the two of them in the kitchen. "He's clean. I wouldn't have let him near her otherwise. Honestly, I don't think there could be anyone better for her, but never tell Reid that."

Charlie patted Tyler on the shoulder, "So tell me son, how's your life going?"

Tyler smiled, "Well, so far it's awesome. Having Bella so close, it's amazing."

-Page Break-

Reid smirked as he kissed Bella softly. He took her hand and led her into the dance. "You're going to be fine, so when are you going to go on stage?"

"Hopefully never if I get my way with things," Bella replied she smiled up at Reid. This was their first school event, the Valentine's Day dance. "Care to tell the teachers I'm sick and can't go on stage?"

"I rather not, you're going to be good. You've been working hard on this. I also promised your dad I would make you do it no matter what." Reid said he smiled at Bella, "It's time you get out of your comfort zone. You're good at this."

Bella smiled, "If I suck or if I mess up, you'll cause a distraction won't you? I mean that's one of the perks of dating the school bad boy right?"

Reid laughed, "Yeah, I'll make sure no one really remembers what you did."

"Good." Bella said with a smile. She spotted approaching her and Reid. "Hey Caleb!"

Caleb smiled at Bella, "You look beautiful as always, Bella."

"Hey, Reid." Reid said with a roll of his eyes at Caleb. It didn't pass Reid's attention that Caleb had a thing for his girlfriend.

"Hey, Reid," Caleb said acknowledging his friend. "Where's Tyler?"

Bella shrugged, "He said he'd be here in a bit. Where's your date?"

"Didn't bring one, I came because Tyler said you were performing, and it was a big deal." Caleb said with a smirk.

"That is _if_ I perform," Bella said with a smile.

"Okay, enough talking. Let's go dance," Reid said, "We'll see you later, Caleb."

Bella looked to Reid strangely, "What was that about?"

"He likes you," Reid said as he led Bella to the dancefloor, "In the more than just a friend way. It bothers me. Caleb has always wanted what I wanted. You don't know how much that bothers me."

Bella smiled widely, "You're jealous!"

Reid smiled down at her, "Am not."

"You so are," Bella said she leaned up and kissed Reid. "You shouldn't be, I only have eyes for you."

Reid smiled and pushed Bella's hair behind her eyes, "It goes the same way." He kissed her and grinned as they announced the next song would be the first slow song of the night.

"I'll be right back," Bella said, she kissed Reid. "We'll dance I promise. I just have to do something first."

Reid nodded and watched Bella head to the bathrooms. He turned to see Tyler, Caleb and Pogue approach him.

"Where's Bella?" Tyler asked as he looked around trying to spot his cousin.

Reid gestured to the bathroom, he glanced down at Tyler's hand and saw the camera in his hands. "She'll get mad if you tape this."

"Yeah, but my mom and my uncle will get made if I don't. Two beats one." Tyler said.

Reid shook his head as the piano began and the first slow song of the night was announced. He guessed he and Bella would just have to wait for the next one. Reid's head turned to the stage as he heard Bella's voice.

"You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down. You, you enchant me even when you're not around. If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down. I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found." Bella's voice filled the room and couples swarmed to the dance floor to dance. She met Reid's gaze and grinned.

"I feel we're close enough I wanna lock in your love, baby I think we're close enough Could I lock in your love Now I've got you in my space I won't let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace I'm latching on to you." Bella closed her eyes as she sang the last note. Reid couldn't help the large smile on his face as he watched Bella, she was amazing.

"I'm so enraptured, got me wrapped up in your touch. Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch. How do you do it, you got me losing every breath. What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest," Bella reached and toyed with the necklace Reid had given her.

Reid watched intently as Bella continued. He grinned as the song was ending.

"And I don't want to let Don't want to let go No I don't want to let Don't want to let go And I don't want to let Don't want to let go No I don't want to let Don't want to let go." Bella sang she bowed as the applause came and quickly hurried off the stage. Reid walked and met her at the bottom of the stage stairs. He easily caught her as she jumped into his arms.

"I did it!" Bella said happily as she hugged Reid tightly.

Reid chuckled, "I told you. I knew you were going to be amazing."

"Were you mad that I didn't tell you? Bella asked as she grinned up at Reid.

"No," Reid said he smiled, "Tyler got it all on tape, though."

Bella groaned, "Don't tell me that!"

-Page break-

"So what are we doing here?" Bella questioned as she looked off the edge of the cliff. She caught the glimpses of all the students gathered down below.

"I know you don't like parties, but I wanted to go out tonight. " Reid said he sat at the edge of the cliff beside Bella.

Bella smiled, and took Reid's hand in hers and leaned against his shoulder. "I meant, what did you bring me up here to talk about?"

"You saw through the whole, 'Just here to hang out'?" Reid asked with a smile.

Bella nodded, "It was easy to tell, so spit it out. What did you want to talk about?"

"I've been keeping something important from you." Reid said he held on tightly to Bella's hand. "In Ipswich there are five families that are said to come from special bloodlines. Each family was granted a gift. It's a power we don't fully get until the age of 18. Once that happens, it becomes addictive the more we use it, the more it takes from us. It's what happened to all our fathers. Pogue, Caleb, Tyler and I, we all hold this power." Reid looked to Bella waiting for her to say something. "Come on, Bella. Please say something."

"I knew it!" Bella said she looked to Reid with a smile on her face. "I read about this when I was a kid. I asked Tyler about it when he was 13, I know that's the time you get a sample of your powers. Tyler didn't deny it, so I just assumed it was true and he couldn't tell me directly."

"You're not going to freak out and run off in the other direction and try to get as far away from me as possible?" Reid asked as he looked at Bella who was just smiling at him."

"No. I can't run very fast, and I tend to fall a lot when I'm running." Bella replied she looked at their feet as they dangled over the cliff. "If you're going to tell me the truth, I'm going to tell you the truth."

"The truth about what?" Reid questioned.

Bella looked at her hands, and focused on the way Reid's hand wrapped around her own. "About Edward."

"There's more to the story?" Reid asked. "I thought we already had this talk?"

Bella nodded. "We did have the Edward talk, but there's more to it. Edward wasn't human, he was a vampire. He and his family fed off of animals. They attended school with the humans to help them feel more human. Edward was nice to me, he befriended me I liked having his friendship. I was attacked but another one of his kind, his name was James. He was a nomad, and what they called a tracker. He saw me as a game, and came after me. Eventually he got to me, and bit me. The venom had to be sucked out before I turned. After that incident things with Edward began to change. He became more controlling and demanding. I thought it was because he wanted to protect me, but all that Edward truly wanted was for me to be submissive to him. After they left, I was so used to being around them I had become addicted to them. When they were gone, I began to go through withdrawal of sorts. That's when the nightmares got worst, and I got worst." Bella paused and moved back from the edge of the cliff. She let go of Reid's hand and moved back further. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Bella." Reid said softly, he moved and brought her to his lap. "What else is there? What happened?"

"Tyler thinks that I just one day decided to change and come here, but he's wrong." Bella said, she shook her head as all the memories she had locked away had come to the surface. "The week before Thanksgiving I was invited to go cliff diving. The day I was supposed to do it, the waves were too rough, and I knew I wouldn't be able to swim against the current. I stepped up to the ledge and I took off my shoes, I jumped. I didn't try to fight the waves or try to get to the surface, I just let myself sink. Someone saw me and went in and pulled me out of the water. I was given CPR, and taken to the hospital. Charlie came and stayed with me at the hospital. It was then that I told him that I needed to leave, I couldn't stay in that town anymore. Everything there was tainted. It took me hitting rock bottom to realize what was happening to me." Bella looked to Reid and had to hold back the tears that threatened to surface.

"I. I've been so ashamed of what I did, that I made Charlie swear to never tell anyone. I almost killed myself because of someone I didn't truly love. That's why I came here, I had a clean start here. No one looked at me with pity, I was just me. I don't want to tell Ty because I never want to disappoint him. I gave up so easily, I don't want him to know that." Bella said.

Reid kissed Bella's head. "I won't tell him." He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "This would really explain why your father asked me to never take you to a lake."

"He knows I won't do it again, but he still gets worried." Bella said she looked to Reid. "You're not going to go running in the other direction?"

Reid chuckled, "And remove you from my lap? No, I don't think so, I like you here."

Bella turned so she was facing Reid. She ran her fingers through his hair messing it up. "I love you." She whispered, he hands stilled as she watched his eyes close at her words.

Bella smiled as she felt Reid grab her hips. "I love you, Bella." He leaned closer and kissed her bringing her in closely to him. He laid back on the ground and brought her down with him.

Reid groaned out as he heard whistles, coming from his friends. "Do you guys have to ruin everything?"

Bella laughed and stood up, "Hey guys." She said as she dusted herself off. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"We wanted to see if you guys wanted to come with us to head down to the pool." Pogue said. "There's a midnight part happening in our honor."

Bella saw Reid about to decline, but stepped in. "Yeah, we'll meet you guys there."

"Next time just answer your phones. It would save a lot of time, and prevent me from wanting to burn my eyes out." Tyler yelled as they drove away.

Reid looked down at Bella. "You sure you want to go? We could ditch them and spend the night in your room."

Bella smiled at Reid's suggestive tone. "We can do that later, and weren't you the one that always said they wanted to see me in a swimming suit?"

Reid smirked. "In all fairness, I did say I wanted to see you in a lot of things. My favorite will always be my clothes."

Bella laughed as she and Reid headed to his car. "Well, we could ditch, but it's far too late to back out now, we should at least be present for a few minutes before we decided to head out."

"Okay." Reid said as he led Bella o the car. He pressed her against the car and kissed her. His hand tangled in her hair and deepened the kiss. He pulled back as he knew things were close to getting out of hand, and they would never make it to the party. "I guess we should get going."

Bella smiled, "It'd only have to be for a little while." Bella replied, she moved forward and kissed Reid.

-Page Break-

Bella fixed her gown as she stood in line to get her diploma. Tyler was before her and Reid was behind her. She was grateful this school didn't force students to go in alphabetical order. "I'm nervous." Bella announced. "I'm not very well known for walking on a flat surface without falling face first."

Reid smiled, he walked forward and put his arms around Bella. Bringing her back to rest against his chest. "Don't worry, if you fall I'll just catch you."

Bella grinned, "You'll still willingly date the girl that tripped on graduation?"

"I'll love you no matter what." Reid whispered into her ear.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled. She stepped forward still wrapped in Reid's arms. "Go Ty!" Bella said as she saw her cousin walk through the curtain. She turned around and kissed Reid. "I love you." She whispered before she pulled away and walked through the curtain. She handed the speaker the notecard with her name on it and smiled as there was clapping in the crowd. She walked forward careful not to step on her own gown. She grabbed her diploma and posed for a picture with the headmaster. She walked off the stage just as Reid walked on. She clapped as she sat down next to Tyler.

"We did it." Tyler said to Bella as they watched Reid pose for a picture.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, we did." Bella took Tyler's hand in hers and smiled. "Thank you."

Tyler nodded knowing that this was more than just a simple thank you. After Reid's confession Bella had opened up about Edward to Tyler. She told him the truth about him being a vampire and the pain he and his family had caused her holding back about cliff diving that was something she didn't want to share. She had been more than grateful that he didn't judge her.

Bella walked over to her where her dad was with her aunt. She smiled at them and tipped her graduation hat at them.

"Oh my dear, you look so beautiful." Her aunt said as she stepped forward and hugged Bella. She kissed her cheek and stepped back. "Now, where is that boy of mine? He's not getting into trouble is he?"

Bella smiled and shook her head, "No, he went to go get a different tassel, his was falling apart. He should he here any minute."

Charlie smiled and looked to Bella. "I'm proud of you, Bells."

Bella smiled, she moved and wrapped her arms around her dad. "Couldn't have been here without you." Bella said as she hugged her dad, she pulled back as she knew her father wasn't one for the mushy stuff.

"Bella dear, why don't you hurry Tyler up, and meet us outside. We really should get going the party begins in an hour and the five of you need to get changed."

Bella smiled, "I'll get right on that!" Bella smiled as her aunt pulled her father away. She went back to find her cousin. She laughed as she felt Reid grab her waist and pull her to him. "Hey, have you seen Tyler?"

"No, I was about to go look for you. Caleb and Pogue just left, their mother's dragged them off to get ready." Reid said as he led Bella through the crowd as they headed to the front office where he betted Tyler would be.

"Why does there have to be such a big elegant party?" Bella questioned. "If this is how they act when we graduate college, I wonder how it's going to be when we graduate university."

"Well, I expect a ball thrown in our honor, anything less will be embarrassing." Reid said, he kissed Bella's cheek. "Did I mention already how utterly beautiful you are?"

Bella smirked, "I may remember you saying something along those lines a few times before."

Reid stopped walking as he heard Bella's name being called. He turned around and saw seven people walking towards them. "Do you know them?" Reid whispered to Bella.

Bella nodded, her face filling with anger. "These are the Cullen's." She stated as her back stiffened as they got closer. She was glad Reid still had his arm around her, it was the only thing reminding her she wasn't imagining this.

"Bella!" Alice said in a chipper tone as she walked forward. "You look so pretty!"

Bella stepped back as Alice went to hug her. "What are you doing here?" Bella questioned as she moved further into Reid's embrace.

"We wouldn't miss your graduation," Esme said as she smiled warmly at Bella.

Bella scoffed, "But you all missed everything else so easily."

"Love, please don't ruin your day with such a foul attitude." Edward said he moved to walk forward only to have Reid move and step slightly in front of Bella.

"Don't take another step." Reid said as he glared at Edward.

Bella rested a hand on Reid's back. "We're in a public place, so let's not let this get out of hand." Bella said, "But there are some things to be said." She looked at Edward. "First, don't ever call me love again. You and I are nothing, and there will never be anything between us. Secondly, you all have no right to be here. You cut all ties with me months ago, and I was under the impression that we would never have to see each other again. As you can see, I have moved on with my life, and I no longer want anything to do with any of you."

"You can't mean that Bella!" Alice said, "Why don't we talk about it over dinner? We'd love to sit down and talk to you. We have some explaining to do."

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm going to go attend my graduation party with my family and close friends. I don't think you all understand, I meant what I said, I don't want anything to do with you."

"I suggest you pay attention, she wants nothing to do with you, so why don't you bloodsucking parasites just leave." Reid said doing everything to control himself from attacking Edward.

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's gasped back in shock at Reid's words. "You told him!" Edward hissed at Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course I would tell him." She replied, she looked to Reid and smiled. "I told him everything."

"HOW COULD YOU!" Edward growled he stormed forward only to be stopped by an invisible forced. Reid's eyes shone black as he stared at Edward.

"I told you not take another step. You even think of coming near her again, and I'll have you in pieces in a second." Reid warned.

"What's going on here, Izzy?" Tyler said walking up to them quickly. He glanced at Reid who was glaring at Edward, his eyes still a deep black. "These are them, aren't they?"

Bella nodded, "Forgive me," Bella said sarcastically to the Cullen's. "This is Reid, my boyfriend, and this is Tyler my cousin. Both extraordinarily strong warlocks."

Reid smirked at Bella's words. "My girl wants you gone, you made a promise to never see her again, so keep it."

"You won't believe what we can do if we put our minds to it." Tyler warned his eyes going black as he pushed Edward back causing Edward to land on his back on the floor.

Bella smiled, "As you can tell, I'm perfectly fine without any of you. I'm asking you for a final time to leave. I have no problem if they kill you, I'm giving you a chance to move on with your lives like I've done with mine."

Edward stood and stared at Bella. "You have to understand, what I said in the woods, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to protect you. I went after Victoria to protect you. I've come back for you, I'll turn you if that is what you wish."

Bella smiled, "I don't want anything to do you with you. You're not good enough for me, Edward." She smiled at Reid and took his hand in hers. "I found someone who is perfect, I love Reid. You should understand that everything I ever felt for any of you is just hate now. I hate you for everything you've done to me, and I never wish to see your faces again. I'm asking you a final time to leave and keep your promise."

"Love…" Edward said stepping forward.

Reid's eyes glowed as he sent Edward flying back into one of the large pillars. He watched as Edward fell to the ground grabbing at his head as Reid made it feel close to exploding. "She said not to call her that." Reid gritted out. "Leave." He ordered as he stared at the other Cullen's. "If you don't I will force you to."

Bella stared as the Cullen's began to leave, glancing back a few times at her to see if she had changed her mind. Bella held onto Reid's hand as she watched Alice drag Edward away. "Thank you." Bella said to Reid and to Tyler.

"Anything for you, Izzy." Tyler said, "I'll go make sure they leave."

Bella watched her cousin leave before she turned back to Reid, she cupped his cheek. "Thank you for standing up for me."

Reid smirked, "You're not mad? I really thought you would be."

Bella laughed, "Why would I be mad?"

"The whole I can stand my own ground and fight my own battles, thing." Reid said with a smirk.

Bella smiled, "I couldn't fight this one on my own, I'm thankful that you were here to fight it with me."

Reid leaned down so his lips were only inches away from Bella's. "I'll always be here for you." He said before closing the distance between them and kissing Bella.


End file.
